Strange Dreams
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: Gage the Hedgehog, Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna have been having strange dreams about each other. What will happen? Read to find out. I don't own Frozen or Sonic the Hedgehog. They belong to Disney and Sega. I only own Gage the Hedgehog. Also don't own Emilie the Hedgehog as she belongs to my friend on here. First story of the new year. Happy New Year.


Me: "What's up, guys?" Here is a new story for you, called Strange Dreams." "This is a Sonic and Frozen crossover." "I'm now on You Tube now."

Sonic: "Wow, that's awsome." "What did you do?"

Elise: "Did you help Emilie at all?"

Me: Yes, I did." "It wasn't much, but I handled it well."I'll be helping her a lot more when the time comes." " "So here's the story." "Enjoy."

The kingdom of Arendelle is known for many things, but the one thing it is best known for is it's ruellers. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.

It's night time in the kingdom of Arendelle and at the castle, Elsa and Anna were sleeping. But, they were having strange dreams.

In Elsa's dream, it shows her sleeping in her bedroom and next to her in a smaller bed was a yellow hedgehog who is blind at a young age.

Anna appeared in Elsa and the young yellow hedgehog's room.

"Elsa, wake up," said Anna.

"Go back to sleep, Anna," said Elsa.

"Do you want to play?" Asked Anna.

"No, Anna, now let me sleep," said Elsa.

"Ok," said Anna.

She looked at the young yellow hedgehog.

"Do you want to play?" Asked Anna.

The yellow hedgehog didn't move at all.

"Anna, Gage is trying to sleep," said Elsa.

"Ok, Elsa," said Anna. Goodnight.

Then the dream ended.

Elsa wook up with a jump.

"Why do I keep having this dream?" Asked Elsa. And why does the hedgehog in my dreams look very familiar?

In Anna's dream, it shows her playing with the young yellow hedgehog that was also in Elsa's dream.

"Catch me if you can, Anna," said the yellow hedgehog.

"Ok," said Anna.

Anna tryed to catch the young yellow hedgehog and failed.

"You're always to fast," said Anna.

"I'm just that good," said the yellow hedgehog.

Suddenly, Elsa appeared, waiting for Anna and the hedgehog.

"I hope you two are having fun with the snow," said Elsa.

"We are, Elsa," said Anna and the hedgehog.

"Good, I'm glad the winter insident is done fore and that we don't have to hide our powers," said Elsa.

"Don't worry, Elsa, Gage is fine with his ice powers," said Anna.

"I hope you're right, Anna," said Elsa.

Then the dream ended.

Anna wook up with a jump.

"Why do I keep having this dream?" Asked Anna. And why does the hedgehog in my dreams look very familiar?

Anna and Elsa were wondering about the hedgehog in their dreams. But they don't know that the hedgehog in their dreams is having the same dreams about them right now.

Mobius is known for a lot of things. But mostly known for it's heroes, the Sonic Heroes. Team Sonic are staying on Mobius for the last time at night. Before heading to their new home on Earth, in Hero City. With Team Crash, Team Spyro, Team Skylanders, Team SpongeBob, Team Total Drama, Team Star, Team Ever After High, Meg Griffin, and Team WWE staying at their homes for the last time before the move to Hero City. There is a mansion built and ready for the Sonic Heroes to live in.

One member of the Sonic Heroes, Gage the Hedgehog, a blind yellow hedgehog who has multiple abilities, like speed like Sonic, is having a very strange dream.

In Gage's dream, it shows a kingdom and he is younger. He was sharing a bedroom with a blond girl, who has the ability to control ice. They were in a castle.

Gage was fast a sleep along with the girl.

Then another girl appeared in the bedroom. This girl had red hair.

"Elsa, wake up," said the girl.

"Go back to sleep, Anna," said Elsa.

"I can't because the sky is awake, which means we have to play," said Anna.

"Go play by yourself, Anna," said Elsa.

"I'll wake Gage up," said Anna.

"Don't do it, Anna," said Elsa.

Anna had to think of the one thing that will get Elsa and Gage up and out of their beds.

"Do you two want to build a snowman?" Asked Anna.

That wook Elsa and Gage up.

Later, Elsa, Gage, and Anna were down in the ball room of the castle, making a snowman, ice scating, and so many other snow activities.

Elsa and Gage were trying to catch Anna from falling off a snow piller and they accedently hit her head with icce.

Then the dream ended.

Gage wook up with a jump.

"Why do I keep having this dream?" Asked Gage. And why do the two girls in my dreams look very familiar?

Just then, a hedgehog with brown fur, blue eyes, wearing glasses, and a purple dress appeared in Gage's room.

"Hey, Gage, What's up?" Asked the hedgehog.

"Nothing much, Emilie," said Gage. I've been having a strange dream about a kingdom and two girls who are sisters. I think it also has something to do with my past. Besides Raven Queen being my cousin.

"What ever will happen, I hope you will find out soon," said Emilie. Now, you might want to rest up. We've got a big day for us, since we are going to be moving to Hero City.

"Ok," said Gage. Goodnight.

So for the rest of the night, Gage was able to sleep before the big move to Hero City. But little do either Elsa, Anna, and Gage know that they will meet each other very soon.

Me: "There you go, guys." "An ending to a good story."

Sonic: "I enjoyed it."

Elise: "Plus, you got to add your friend, Emilie's, character in the story. "Since you two are friends on the sight."

Me: "Yup." "We are very good friends on Fan Fiction and other social media platforms." "Be on the look out for a sequel to this story from Emilie."

Sonic: "Can't wait for it."

Elise: "Me either."

Me: "Yup." "Don't forget to review and tell me what you think and I'll see you in the next story with the Sonic Heroes in Hero City."


End file.
